It Ends Tonight
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: The three Black sisters meet again, but why? Andromeda has a plan to end their childhood home for good. What does each sister think about this? It's like Andromeda said It ends tonight.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS! Don't sue me!

A/N: This is my first fic on here. Yay! I don't do well with criticism...so if you want to criticize do so nicely. I rated this story T for Teen but the ratings may be changed on a few chapters. And there will be tons of spoilers from all 6 books. This story is based on the song 'It end tonight by All-American Rejects.' Read and Review!

* * *

Introduction

A woman drove up a cobbled stoned street. It was pouring down rain, but the woman didn't mind. This was normal weather for London. She passed luxurious homes but she didn't pay them no mind. She was used to the finer homes although she hadn't seen these particular ones in quite some time. The woman was very pretty. She had chestnut brown hair that was pulled back to show off her pale face. Her gray eyes, which usually sparkled, were now dark. She was 41 years but she had aged about 10 in the last week. She shivered in her small car. The heat was on but she couldn't shake the coldness. The woman's name was Andromeda Tonks. She drove up a dark hill that was covered on three sides by a deep, dark forest. She emerged from the forest to find herself in front of black iron gates. Andromeda put down her window and stuck her hand, holding her wand, out into the pouring rain. She flicked it and the iron gates started to open slowly. She stuck her hand back into the car and rolled up the window. When the gates were opened, she continued up a hill. She got to the top and an old manor came into view. Back in its young age, the manor was once magnificent. With its pearly white exterior and long French windows and doors. The interior was just as impressing with its high ceilings and beautiful decor. People couldn't stop talking about the house once they left. The manor had fallen into despair and neglect. The pearly white exterior was a dark gray. The French windows and doors were covered with vines and ivy. 'If only they could see it now.' Andromeda thought darkly. She pulled her hood up on her coat and opened the car door. She ran out into the rain and up to the front stairs of the house. When she got up the stairs, she pulled off the hood. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an old brass key.  
Andromeda held her breath as she pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The click sounded and she grabbed onto the door knob. She bit her lip nervously. She felt like she was a teenager again, sneaking home because she was late. Knowing full well she would be punished. Andromeda took a deep breath as she opened the door, it squeaking on its hinges from the not being used in so long. She stepped into the dark entrance hall and dust and mildew filled her nostrils. She coughed and covered her nose and mouth. She walked over to one of the windows and opened it to let some air in. She turned around and looked about the room. She was soon transported to a time everything was good. Everything was innocent. She sighed and walked over to the staircase. The once deep red carpet had faded in color. It was dusty and deteriorating. She touched the railing and a memory floated before her eyes. Two little girls were running down the stairs. They loved to run even though their mother would always yell at them and told them that ladies never ran. The girl in the lead had long raven black hair that fell like a black sheet down her back. The raven haired girl grabbed onto the end of the railing and pushed herself away from the stairs. She looked up them and saw her younger sister flying after her. The girl had chestnut brown hair that fell into waves down her back. "I won!" the raven haired girl cried. The chestnut haired girl stuck her tongue out at her. "Where's Cissy?" she then asked her sister. The raven haired girl sighed and yelled up the staircase "Cissy, hurry up!" "I'm not running." came a voice as a small girl descended the stairs. She had long white blonde hair. "Mother said a lady never runs." the girl told her two older sisters. The chestnut haired girl smiled at her while the raven haired girl rolled her eyes. When the blonde girl hit the last stair, the two older girls were off again. The blonde girl sighed and followed them. Andromeda blinked and the memory disappeared. She sighed and walked up the staircase. The stairs creaked beneath her feet. She reached the second floor landing and looked around. The wall paper was peeling off the walls. The smell of decay was unbearable. She covered her face with her sleeve and walked to the first door on the left. She opened it and walked in. She almost planned to see her raven haired sister lying on the bed but she wasn't there. The room smelled of mold and dust. She walked over to the bed and touched the bed post. The black paint was almost peeled off. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Dresses were still hanging up. The gowns were seriously outdated and fragile. Another memory flashed before her eyes. The raven haired girl was 16 she was standing in front of the mirror screaming her rage at her mother. She was wearing a long pink gown. "Pink?" the girl cried. "Mother, I am not wearing pink. I don' like pink. Make Cissy wear pink, she is the one who likes it." Andromeda laughed as the memory disappeared. She closed the closet door and left the room. She shut the door behind her and walked across the hall. She opened the door to see gray walls. The gray used to be white.  
The canopy bed had holes in the canopy. Probably from moths. A white wood desk sat on one wall. An old white rocking chair sat in the corner. An old baby doll was seated on the rocker. The doll had long flowing blonde hair and a faded pink dress. She walked over to the doll and touched the hair as tears came to the woman's eyes. She saw a shine behind her and she jumped. She turned around to see what she saw and she smiled. It was a vanity table. Her youngest sister used to sit there for hours and just brush her long blonde hair. Combs and brushes were still laid out on the table like they had 20 years earlier. As she continued to look at the vanity table, a memory flashed before her eyes. It was the year she left the family forever. Her sister was seated in front of her vanity that night, she had a gold brush in her hand running it through her beautiful blonde hair. She sighed and shook the memory away. She left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to the door beside it and opened it. The room was empty except for a bed, a desk, and an old wardrobe. She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. 'Empty.' Andromeda thought bitterly. "Did you expect to find something?" a voice asked. Andromeda jumped and shut the wardrobe. She turned to see her youngest sister standing in the doorway. Narcissa was just as beautiful as she was when she was younger. Her long blonde hair down and her blue eyes were still as blue as she remembered them. Andromeda shook her head. "Good." Narcissa replied coldly. "Mother burned everything the night you ran off." Andromeda turned away from her, not wanting her to see the tears that had came to her eyes. "What do you want, An?" Narcissa asked as she walked into the room more. "Look, the final battle is coming up. We have to do something about this house. I won't have it housing death eaters." Andromeda cried. "And what is wrong with that?" a cold voice asked sharply. Andromeda and Narcissa looked to see their eldest sister standing in the doorway. Her old shiny raven hair was dull and natty. Her once innocent filled gray eyes were now dull and held years of pain and torture. "Bellatrix." Andromeda greeted. Bellatrix gave her a cold look. "So what do you plan to do with the house?" Narcissa asked slowly. Bellatrix shot Narcissa a cold look. "Nothing, that's what." Bellatrix hissed as she crossed her arms. "If you two forget, this house belongs to me. I'm the oldest. Father left it to me in his will. She will do nothing with this house. She isn't even part of this family anymore." Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it at Andromeda. "Trespassing, I've got the right to kill you." "Bella." Andromeda started but she was still ranting on. "And you Narcissa, how could you? This house belongs to the Black Family. How dare you want to get rid of it!" "I don't want to get rid of it." Narcissa snapped. "I just asked what she planned on doing with it. That is all."  
"So you called us here so we can destroy my house?" Bellatrix asked as she looked back to Andromeda who she still had her wand pointed at. "Not in so many words, Bell." Andromeda answered. Bellatrix narrowed her gray eyes at her. "How dare you, you muggle lover! This is my house. We are not doing anything to it." "Oh yes, because you have done a lot with this house while you have been in Azkaban." Andromeda snapped. "You and your good for nothing husband going to move in now. This must be a step up from an Azkaban cell right?" "SHUT UP!" Bellatrix screeched at her. "NO!" Andromeda yelled. "WHY SHOULD I?" "Cruc-" Bellatrix started but Andromeda was too fast. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Andromeda screamed. Bellatrix flew backwards and her wand flew to the other side of the room. Narcissa stood there staring in shock. Andromeda walked over to her sister and stood over her. "Are you ready to cooperate now, Trixie?" Bellatrix spit at her and stood up. She walked over and grabbed her wand. "Look, I didn't make you both come. You came on your own free will." Andromeda cried. "Now do you want to help me or not?" Bellatrix stuffed her wand into her pocket, muttering angrily. "Cissy?" Andromeda asked as she ignored Bella's ranting. "I don't want to destroy this house." Narcissa replied back quietly. "There are too many memories here." Bellatrix grinned at Andromeda and her face held a satisfied look. "Whatever." Andromeda muttered. "This house is going down. I don't care what either of you think. You two can stay here or you can leave. I don't care. But by the end of the day this house will no longer be standing. It ends tonight."


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

A/N: I didn't like this chapter that much, I like the ones comming up so stay with me here!

* * *

Andromeda was sitting at her father's desk in his office. She was going through the drawers. Old papers and documents were still in there. The door opened and Bellatrix and Narcissa walked in. "So you didn't leave." Andromeda said. Bellatrix scowled at her and sat down on a chair opposite the desk. Narcissa walked around the office. She ran her fingers along the old wooden walls. She took them away and looked at her finger. It was coated in dust. She sighed.

"Well, this place sure brings back memories." Andromeda muttered. Bellatrix didn't say anything she just continued to scowl. Andromeda shook her head and stood up. "Don't shake your head at me!" Bellatrix growled. Narcissa walked over to the desk and picked up a picture in a silver frame. The picture was of Bellatrix and Narcissa right after Andromeda ran away. She placed the picture down and sighed.

Andromeda started to rip open all the drawers. Papers fell all over the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Bellatrix hissed as she jumped to her feet. Andromeda ignored her and continued to throw papers around. Bellatrix walked over to her and grabbed her arm tightly. "What are you doing?" she shrieked at her. "Let go, Bella." Andromeda warned. "No!" Bellatrix snapped. "What are you doing?" Bellatrix let out a gasp of pain as if she had been burn. She pulled her hand away and rubbed it. Narcissa stared at the two in shock. Her blue eyes were wide. Andromeda stormed out of the room.

Bellatrix's cold gray eyes fell on Narcissa. She shrugged and went after Andromeda. Bellatrix growled and followed. They found Andromeda in the living room. She was examining all the furniture. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Mother's favorite sitting place." Andromeda said. Narcissa smiled. "She would sit here and drink tea with all her friends." Narcissa said. Andromeda nodded.

"I got it! I got it!" a raven haired girl cried. She ran from her room. An auburn haired girl walked out from her room. "Got what?" she asked. But the raven haired girl was long gone. She ran down the stairs and into the living room where her mother and aunt were sitting drinking tea. Two little dark haired boys were sitting on the floor playing. "Bellatrix Black!" her mother scolded as she stood up. "A lady never runs or raises their voice." "Sorry ma'am." Bellatrix told her. Her mother nodded. Her mother's name was Druella Rosier Black. She was average height and weight. She had long blonde hair that fell into curls. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight that came from the window. "Now what are you going on about?" Druella asked her oldest daughter.

"I got my Hogwarts letter." Bellatrix told her happily. "Dear, that's wonderful." Druella cried happily. She looked at her sister-in-law. Walburga Black smiled at her oldest neice. "You will be sorted into Slytherin, no doubt." she told her. Bellatrix smiled. Walburga was tall and her height was terrifying at times. She had long jet black hair and even darker eyes. Bellatrix leaned down and looked at her two younger cousins playing on the floor. Sirius and Regulus. Sirius was three years old. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. One year old Regulus was sitting beside him drooling on a toy. He had black hair and gray eyes. Bellatrix knicked him under the chin.

"What is all the noise in here?" a man's voice asked from the doorway. Bellatrix looked over and saw her father and uncle standing there. "Cygnus dear." Druella said as she walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Bellatrix has recived her Hogwarts letter." Cygnus smiled at his oldest daughter. "That's wonderful, sweetheart." Cygnus was tall and thin. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had gray eyes. He looked to his brother-in-law. Orion Black was tall and thin. He had messy black hair and cold gray eyes.

"We should celebrate." Cygnus told the whole room. "We will have a ball. And we will invite everyone." Druella clapped her hands together. "I will get the invitations ready. The whole family has to come." Bellatrix sighed and walked out of the room. She saw her sisters standing outside. "A ball?" seven year old Narcissa cried happily. Bellatrix nodded sourly. Narcissa squealed. "I don't want a ball." Bellatrix said with a scowl. "I don't like them." Narcissa just squealed again. Andromeda looked at Bellatrix and shrugged.


	3. Dress Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, my name isn't on the cover of the Harry Potter books... unless you put it their just to prove me wrong... which would be mean... and cruel... and hurtful... and- c'mon you know I don't own them! If I did I'd be rich and famous- what'd you mean I am! I'm not!

Ugh just read the chapter- what'd you mean its not their- of course its their!

How do I know! I can see it!

* * *

Bellatrix scowled as she looked in the mirror. "Bellatrix Black!" Druella scolded. "Do not do that to your face." Bellatrix sighed. She was in Diagon Ally trying on dresses for the ball that was to take place. She was wearing a red dress. Druella shook her head. "Red just won't do." she cried. "It is too told for an eleven year old." The shop keeper sighed and took the dress off of Bellatrix. Andromeda sighed and looked at the shop keeper. She felt bad for her. The shop keeper was an old woman. She had long curly white hair that she had pinned to the top of her head. And sky blue eyes. Bellatrix hopped off the stool as she looked around at the many dresses. Narcissa jumped on the stool. 

"Dress me!" Narcissa cried as she threw out both her arms. Druella laughed as she looked at her youngest daughter. Bellatrix smiled and pulled out a dress. It was black velvet and it sparkled at the bottom. "Mother, I like this one." she cried. Druella turned and looked at it. "Absoulety not!' she cried. "This is a ball not a funeral." "But mother!" Bellatrix cried. "I look really good in black." Druella shook her head. "No you are not wearing black." she told her daughter sternly. "You are not even developed right for that dress." Bellatrix threw the dress on the floor and walked over to sit by the door. She crossed her arms and pouted.

The shop keeper picked up the dress and placed it back on the rack. "What color do you want, Miss?" the shop keeper asked as she turned to look at Narcissa. "Pink!" Narcissa cried as she looked in the mirror. The shop keeper looked at Druella. Druella nodded and turned to look at the other dresses on the racks. The shop keeper left the room and and came back with a pink dress. The shop keeper helped Narcissa into the dress. It was a pale pink with frills down at the bottom of it. Narcissa smiled and spun around. The bottom of the dress clung to her perfectly. "That's the one." Druella cried. She turned to her middle child.

"I think purple will go great with her coloring." The shop keeper said as she turned to Andromeda. Andromeda bit her lip. She hated people staring at her. Druella nodded. "I think you are right." The shop keeper left the room and came back with a light purple, velvet dress. She helped Andromeda put the dress on her. Druella smiled. "Do you like it, An?" Andromeda cocked her head. "I guess." she muttered. Druella sighed. "You don't know what you like." She turned to the shop keeper. "We will take it."

The shop keeper nodded and helped Narcissa and Andromeda out of both dresses. She rapped them up. Druella turned to her oldest daughter. "What are we going to do with you?" she asked her. Bellatrix ignored her and continued to pout. "You are not getting the black dress and that is final." Druella said sternly. "I have one in the back that might look great on her." the shop keeper said quietly. Druella's blue eyes grew wide. 'Then what are you waiting for, go and get it." she snapped. The shop keeper looked scared. She nodded and left the room quickly.

Druella muttered under her breath. She turned to her daughters. "Girls, what did mummy teach you about the Black family." "That we are better than everyone else." the girls said in unison. "People should bow down to us and we will never bow down to someone else." Druella nodded as she held her head. "These common people are starting to make me feel dizzy." Narcissa walked over to her and put a small, pale hand on her mother's arm. "Are you alright, mummy?" she asked softly. Druella smiled at her. "I'm fine, Cissy." The shop keeper walked back into the room carrying a silk blue dress. Bellatrix scowled.

"On the stool, Bell." Druella ordered. Bellatrix ignored her and continued to scowl at the dress. "Bellatrix, on the stool." Druella ordered again. Bellatrix stepped onto the stool reluctantly. The shop keeper helped her slide the dress over her head. Druella gasped. "It's perfect!" she cried. The shop keeper smiled. "We'll take all three dresses." Druella left with the shop keeper to pay. Bellatrix scowled into the mirror. "I like it." Narcissa said as she reached out and touched the dress. "Shut up, Narcissa." Bellatrix snapped. "It's not so bad, Trixie." Andromeda told her. "At least it is better than mine." Bellatrix continued to scowl in the mirror.

Narcissa was running her small hand over the blue silk material. Bellatrix kicked her hand. "Stop it, Narcissa." Narcissa's eyes were wide and she held her injured hand. Tears were filling her eyes. Druella stepped back into the room. "Bellatrix, why are you still wearing that dress? Take it off." Druella snapped. The shop keeper hurried over and helped Bellatrix to take the dress off. A few minutes later, the four Blacks were leaving the shop. "Mummy, aren't you getting a dress?" Andromeda asked. Druella nodded. "But not from there. Stupid half blood." Andromeda tilted her head. "She was a half blood?" she asked. "Andromeda Black!" Druella hissed. "What did I say about doing that to your head?" "Sorry." Andromeda muttered.

"Yes, she was a half blood." Druella replied controling herself. "I will not be getting my dress there. She was having trouble with three little girls dresses. She would be doing worse if it was my dress. Come on girls, let's hurry home. Being around all these muggles is making momma sick." They all returned to Black Manor. Druella went upstairs to lay down while the three girls went outside to sit on the lawn. The sun was shining down on all of them. Narcissa smiled as she saw a butterfly land on a flower beside her. "That was fun!" Narcissa cried. "I really love my dress." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and started to climb a nearby tree. Andromeda followed her.

Narcissa stood up. "You two aren't supposed to be climbing trees." she cried. "Mummy said it is not lady like." "Shut up Narcissa." Bellatrix snapped and she climbed higher. Narcissa pouted. The door opened and Cygnus walked out. "Hey, you two better not let your mother see you." he said. "We won't!" Andromeda and Bellatrix cried in unison. Narcissa pouted and sat down. Cygnus smiled at his youngest daughter. "Come on Cissy, come show me your dress." Narcissa smiled and jumped up. "Okay!" she cried. Cygnus picked her up and went back into the house.


	4. Meeting Lord Voldemort

**Chapter 3------ Meeting Lord Voldemort**

The day of the ball came and Druella had the girls getting ready since the moment they had got up. They weren't allowed to play at all. They had to get ready for the ball that night. Bellatrix sighed as she layed on her bed. "I don't want to go to this ball." she whined. "Well, we have too." Andromeda told her as she sat down beside her on the bed. "There is no getting out of it." "Maybe I can say I'm sick?" Bellatrix asked hopefully. "It didn't work last time." Narcissa answered in a singsong voice. She was dancing around Bellatrix's room. Bellatrix glared at her. "What?" Narcissa asked innocently.

"Maybe daddy can get me out of it." Bellatrix cried happily. Andromeda shook her head. "And why not?" Bellatrix growled. "Because daddy was the one who thought of the ball idea." Andromeda answered. "Oh yea." Bellatrix cried. "He should be the one I'm mad at." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go talk to him." Bellatrix said. She jumped off her bed and walked down to her father's office. Without knocking, she opened the door and walked in. Her father was sitting behind his desk. A young man about twenty sat across the desk from him. The man had dark black hair. The man turned to look at her. Shivers ran down her spine as she looked into his eyes. His eyes were black and had a reddish tint. He was very good looking. "Bellatrix!" Cygnus yelled. "What did I say about coming in here?" "S-sorry." Bellatrix stuttered.

The man stood up. "Cygnus, who is this?" he asked. "This is my oldest daughter Bellatrix." Cygnus answered. The man took Bellatrix's hand and he kissed it gently. "She is such a beauty." The man said. Bellatrix blushed. "She will be attending Hogwarts in a few weeks." Cygnus told the man. He walked over to the both of them. "Bellatrix, this is Lord Voldemort." Bellatrix's eyes widen in shock. She had heard about this man. Her parents would whisper back and forth about him when they were lying in bed. Bellatrix used to listen at the door. She was always curious about him. Now she was meeting him.

Bellatrix sank into a bow. Lord Voldemort laughed. "What a charming little girl." Lord Voldemort said. Cygnus nodded looking nervous. Lord Voldemort took Bellatrix's face into his hands. "She will make her husband a very lucky man one day." He turned back to Cygnus. "Well, I must be off. Remember what we talked about." Cygnus nodded. Lord Voldemort kissed Bellatrix's hand again and he left the room. Cygnus walked back over to his seat and sank down into it.

He put his head into his hands. Bellatrix bit her lip. Cygnus looked up at his daughter. His face was pale. "Please." he said. "Don't tell your mother. Maybe you shouldn't tell Andromeda or Narcissa either. Maybe you should keep it between us." Bellatrix nodded. "Is there something you wanted?" Cygnus asked. Bellatrix thought of the ball. Should she tell him? She decided against it. She shook her head. "No, nothing." she told him. Cygnus nodded.

Bellatrix turned and left her father's office. She headed back to her room and saw her mother standing in there. "Alright Bella, time to get ready for the ball." Druella told her daughter. Bellatrix nodded and went to get ready. She couldn't argue. Her mind was taken over by Lord Voldemort.


	5. The Arrival of the Guests

Chapter 4-----

The Arrival of the Guests The guests started to arrive at seven o'clock sharp. Druella and Cygnus were standing by the door greeting all the guests. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were waiting upstairs. They were to make a grand entrance when all the guests arrived. Narcissa was standing beside Bellatrix's window, in her room, looking down at all the carriages that were bringing the guests. Andromeda and Bellatrix were sitting on Bellatrix's bed. "You've been quiet since you got back from daddy's office." Andromeda said to Bellatrix. "Is something the matter?" Bellatrix shook her head. She couldn't tell them about meeting Voldemort. She just couldn't. Daddy said not to and they wouldn't understand. How could they?

Narcissa gasped. Bellatrix and Andromeda looked to their younger sister. "The Malfoys are here." she cried. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Andromeda stood up and hurried to the window. She looked out. A tall blonde man stepped out of a black carriage. He had long blonde hair that was tied with a black silk ribbon at the base of his neck. He was dressed in black dress robes. "Abraxas Malfoy." Narcissa whispered in awe. She pressed her face closer to the window. Abraxas turned back to the carriage. A small, pale, delicate hand came out of the carriage. Abraxas took it and helped a woman out. The woman was blonde and delicate. She had a silver dress on. Her hair was piled onto her head. Narcissa smiled. Celes Malfoy. Narcissa worshiped her. She wanted to look just like her when she grew up.

"Did that brat get out yet?" Bellatrix asked from her bed. "He's not a brat." Narcissa cried as she took her eyes from the window to glare at her oldest sister. "Momma said to be nice to him." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Narcissa huffed and turned back to the window. A boy was standing beside Celes. He had slicked back blonde hair and he was wearing black dress robes. "He's here!" Narcissa cried with a big smile. Bellatrix opened her mouth to say some witty comment when Andromeda caught her eye. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and shut her mouth.

"I'm going to marry him someday." Narcissa cried. She turned around and looked at her sisters. Her blue eyes were sparkling. "We are going to have beautiful children." Andromeda smiled at her little sister. She had liked Lucius Malfoy since she first met him. Andromeda knew they would make beautiful children. The Malfoys walked into the house and their carriage pulled away. "Here comes the Lestranges." Narcissa announced. "Why did momma and daddy have to invite them?" Bellatrix whined. "What's wrong, Bella?" Narcissa asked. "Rodolphus is with them." Bellatrix glared at her darkly. "That is the reason that I don't want them coming." Bellatrix snapped at her. "I like John and Cordilla Lestrange but I don't like Rodolphus." "Momma thinks that you two should get married." Narcissa told her with a smile. Bellatrix scowled at her.

The door opened and Druella walked in. "Girls, are you ready?" she asked while smiling at them. Narcissa nodded with a smile to match Druella's. "Cissy, did you see Lucius arrive?" Druella asked her youngest daughter. "Oh yes." Narcissa replied cheerfully. Druella turned to Bellatrix and Andromeda. "Rodolphus and Rebastan have arrived too." Andromeda forced a smile while Bellatrix scowled. "Oh Bell, can't you at least pretend to be happy for once." Druella cried with a sigh. "Momma, I don't want to be with Rodolphus the whole night." Bellatrix cried. "And why not?" Druella snapped. "He comes from a very good background." "I don't care." Bellatrix snapped as she crossed her arms. "I don't like him." Druella shook her head. "I can't deal with this right not." she hissed. "I'm going to have your father have a word with you. But right now, let's get down to the ball. And Bell, please make it look like you are having a good time. This is our last family gathering before you go to Hogwarts next week."

Bellatrix sighed and nodded. "Good." Druella said. "Now let's get downstairs." Druella lead her daughters to the staircase. "Now you three stay here until I call you down." she ordered. The girls nodded and Druella walked down the stairs. "Can I have your attention?" she cried to the whole room. The music stopped and the room fell silent. Cygnus walked over to his wife. "Thank you." Druella cried. She took a breath and smiled at her husband. "Cygnus and I would like to introduce to you all our three beautiful daughters. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa."The room applauded and the music started as Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa descended the stairs


	6. The Ball

Abraxas and Celes made their way over to Cygnus and Druella. Lucius was following behind them. His head was high in the air. He looked so confident. So arrogant. Even at the age of eight. "This is a magnificent ball." Abraxas said as he took Druella's hand and kissed it gently. She smiled. "Well, I'm glad that it meets your approval, Mr. Malfoy." Druella cried. He smirked at her and turned his attention to the girls at her side. "Your daughters are getting more and more beautiful everytime I see them." Bellatrix forced a charming smile. She didn't want to be there but she was a Black. She could easily play the part. Andromeda didn't trust Abraxas Malfoy. She didn't like him at all. She thought that he was a slimey snake. She smiled up at him. Trying to keep her face and eyes emotionless. One weakness she had was she could never keep her face or eyes impassive. They always betrayed her feelings.

Narcissa gave Abraxas a big smile. Abraxas laughed and kissed her small hand. "You are such a pretty little thing." he said. Abraxas's cold gray eyes looked at Druella. "She looks just like you, my dear." Druella smiled. Abraxas turned to Lucius. "Why don't you ask Miss Black for a dance?" he asked his son. Lucius resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned to Narcissa and took her small hand. He kissed it gently, just like his father had moments earlier. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked. Narcissa nodded and took his hand. Lucius led Narcissa onto the dance floor as a slow song started. Celes and Druella started to gush about how cute they looked together. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Andromeda hit her arm. 

Bellatrix groaned as she saw John and Cordilla Lestrange walking over to them. Two dark haired boys were following them. "John, how are you?" Cygnus greeted. "Alright and you?" John asked. Cygnus nodded. "I'm surviving." he said. John Lestrange was a little overweight. He was tall with jet black hair that looked like it was blue at times. He had dark brown eyes. Cordilla Lestrange was a tall French woman. She had long brown hair and sky blue eyes. "Are you happy to be going to Hogwarts, dear?" Cordilla asked Bellatrix. "Yes, I am very excited. I can hardly wait, Mrs. Lestrange." Bellatrix cried. 

"Neither can Rodolphus, Oh it is so great that you two will be in the same year." Cordilla cried as she ruffled her oldest son's hair affectionately. Rodolphus smiled up at her. He had messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He looked at Bellatrix and took her hand. He kissed it. "May I have this dance?" he asked her. Bellatrix really wanted to punch him out but she knew momma and daddy wouldn't approve. She nodded reluctantly. Rodolphus lead her onto the dance floor. He spun her around and around. Each time she came back to him. 

Rebastan looked at Andromeda. He had slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes. No words had to be exchanged. He gave her his hand and they walked out to dance. The song turned slower and Rebastan brought Andromeda closer to him and she felt her heart flutter. What was this feeling that she was feeling? Did she like Rebastan? 

Andromeda walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself a glass of punch. Bellatrix and Narcissa walked over. "Isn't this fun?" Narcissa cried. Her eyes were sparkling and her pale face was flushed. "Oh real fun." Bellatrix cried sarcasticly. But Narcissa was so happy that she either ignored Bellatrix's sarcasm or didn't notice it. "I saw you and Rebastan out there, An." Narcissa cried with a smile. "You two looked so cute. Do you like him?" Andromeda didn't answer. Did she like him? And even if she did, should she tell them? Narcissa wouldn't stop talking about it if she did and Bellatrix would tease her. "I don't know." Andromeda replied quietly. Narcissa squealed. Bellatrix stared at her in horror. 

Andromda felt her face grow warm. She looked across the ball room and saw an old woman talking to her parents. She had long gray hair that was piled on top of her head. She was wearing a peached colored dress. "Look." Andromeda cried. She pointed over to the old woman talking to her parents. Narcissa and Bellatrix turned to look. "Aunt Belvina." Bellatrix said. "I can't believe she came." "I don't like her." Narcissa replied as she put her nose in the air. "She smells funny." "She's old." Bellatrix snapped. Belvina Black Burke was their great great aunt on their father's side. She was 76 years old. 

"Come on, let's go find the boys." Narcissa said as she put her cup down. She fixed her hair and left. Bellatrix sighed and followed. Andromeda tore her eyes from her great great aunt and followed her sisters. That was the last time that any of the family would see her. Belvina died a month later. 

"I didn't like that ball." Bellatrix said as she layed upside down off the couch. "We know." Narcissa and Andromeda cried in unison. Bellatrix scowled at them and sat up. "Okay, are we done taking trips down memory lane?" Bellatrix snapped. "I have to get ready for the final battle." "I remember the house was really quiet once Trixie left." Andromeda said ignoring Bellatrix completely. Narcissa giggled at the look of annoyance on Bellatrix's face. 

"Oh please, the house was probably wicked boring without me." Bellatrix cried. "I was the one that added all the drama." "Yes with all your complaining and scowling." Andromeda replied back. Bellatrix scowled at her and crossed her arms. "I always got my way though, did I not?" Bellatrix hissed. Andromeda rolled her eyes. 


	7. A Little Help in Potions

Bellatrix sat in potions class one autumn morning. She was sitting beside Rodolphus. She hated the prat and he insisted of following her at all times. He was like a lost puppy. He would follow her into the bathrooms and showers if he could get away with it. They were working on a sleeping potion at the moment and Bellatrix couldn't seem to get hers just right. It was supposed to be a shade of dark blue. But her potion was stubbornly a shade of teal. She scowled down at it.

"Need help?" Rodolphus asked as he looked over into her cauldron. "No, I don't need help." Bellatrix hissed as she caught a quick look at his dark blue concoction. She started to stir in a few more ingredients but the potion stayed stubbornly a teal color. "A few more minutes, class." Professor Slughorn called from the front of the room. Bellatrix whined in fustration. Rodolphus sighed and pulled her cauldron toward him. He started to add ingredients and was stiring it quickly.

Bellatrix made it look like she was busy working on something so Slughorn wouldn't catch on. "Okay class, I want you to put a sample of your potion into a flask and label it with your name. Please place it on my desk and clean out the rest of the potion in the sink." Slughorn cried to the class. "Done." Rodolphus said happily. "Yeah, yeah." Bellatrix muttered quietly. She pulled the cauldron back over to her. She took a glass flask out and filled some of the potion with it. She labeled it with her name and joined the crowd that was walking up to Slughorn's desk.

Rodolphus came up behind her carrying his flask. "Your welcome." he muttered to her. "Thank you." she hissed quietly. Rodolphus smiled in satisfaction. The two first years walked up to the desk and placed their flasks on the desk. They walked back to their table and grabbed their cauldrons. Bellatrix turned on her heel and her sheet of raven colored hair hit Rodolphus in the face. He scowled and followed her to the rock basin in the corner of the room. They started to clean out their cauldrons. Bellatrix watched the dark blue liquid mix with the water and go down the drain.

When her cauldron was cleaned, she walked back over to their table to pack up the rest of her things. Rodolphus quickly cleaned his cauldron and followed her back to the table. "Attention students." Slughorn called from the front of the class. A look of utter most glee was plastered on his face. "Miss Black and Mr Lestrange has both recieved top marks on their sleeping potions." Bellatrix smiled at Rodolphus. The bell rang and the class left the room. Bellatrix hurried to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Bellatrix!" a voice yelled from behind her. "Hey Bella." Bellatrix cursed under her breath. Who was bloody bothering her now? she wondered. She turned and saw Rodolphus running toward her. He came up to her breathing heavily. "Do...Do you know h-how f-fast you w-walk?" he cried as he tried to catch his breath. Bellatrix smirked at him. "What do you want?" "Well, I just got you an Oustanding grade." Rodolphus told her. "I think I deserve a little thanks." "I already thanked you." Bellatrix snapped. "I mean, I want a little more." Rodolphus told her shyly. "What do you-" Bellatrix started but she was cut off when Rodolphus pressed his lips hard onto hers.

He pulled away and blushed. "See you around, Bell." he said quietly and he walked off quickly. Bellatrix stood there in shock. She started to laugh. 'What just happened?' Bellatrix wondered to herself. She shook her head and continued to the Great Hall for lunch.


	8. The Invite

Rodolphus avoided Bellatrix over the next couple of days. He wouldn't really talk to her. Only to tell her to pass something at meals or whatever. She didn't really mind it. At least he wasn't bothering her. The weekend had come up and classes were over. Until Monday that is. The 3rd year students and up were all going to Hogsmeade village for the day. Bellatrix sank down in an armchair by the fire. She was holding a dark arts book that she took from home. She hadn't had the time to read it. But her homework was done and she would finally get to read it.

She opened the book to the first page and started to read. She was only reading for a few minutes when a voice interrupted her. She looked up to see her cousin leaning on the chair. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. Evan Rosier looked amused. He was a 6th year student. He was tall and thin. He had short auburn hair that curled in some spots. He had sky blue eyes. Evan was her mother's brother's child. "You are just going to sit here while all the older kids go to Hogsmeade?" he asked. "Well yea." Bellatrix snapped. "I'm only a first year. I can't go." Evan looked surprised. "Well, I'm shocked Bellatrix Black"

"For what?" she asked. "For hearing that you are not going to break the rules and sneak into Hogsmeade. This isn't like you at all." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You do want to see the village, right?" he asked. Bellatrix nodded. "Then why aren't you going. I know you. And you are not used to not getting what you want." he told her. "You must have me mixed up with Cissy." Bellatrix said as she started to read again. Evan let out a short laugh. "I heard you met the Dark Lord." Evan whispered in her ear. Bellatrix's gray eyes grew wide. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. Evan was smirking. "How do you know?" she questioned.

He started to walk away. "Wait!" she cried. She got up and ran after him. She chased him out into the deserted halls, outside of the Slytherin common room, before he finally stopped. "How do you know?" she questioned him again. Evan leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms across his chest lazily. One leg was over the other. "Uncle Cygnus told my father." Evan answered boredly. "I happened to over hear." "Over hearing or evesdropping?" Bellatrix snapped in annoyance. Evan glared at her. "That's not the point." he snapped. Bellatrix smirked in satisfation.

"Look whatever." he hissed. "I just thought that you would like to hang out with me and my friends." He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away. "Wait!" Bellatrix cried. Evan stopped and looked back at his cousin. "What?" he asked. She sighed. "I'll go." she told him. He smiled. "Okay." he said. "Meet us in front of the Shrieking Shack at 3:00 sharp." Bellatrix nodded slowly. "You can bring that boyfriend of yours." Evan told her with a smirk. "Who?" Bellatrix snapped. "That Lestrange kid." Evan replied. "He's not my boyfriend." Bellatrix hissed.

"Oh sure." Evan cried sarcasticly. "He's not!" Bellatrix yelled. "So you just kiss any random person?" Evan asked with a grin. "Did...Did y-you-" Bellatrix stuttered. Evan held up a hand to silence her. "I saw the kiss." he told her. "A couple days ago." "Then you would have seen that he kissed me." she snapped as she put her hands on her hips angrily. Evan rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Evan Rosier." Bellatrix scolded. "Don't make me tell your mother about all the girls that you take into empty classrooms and broom closets. What do you do with them in there"

A reddish tinge started to fill Evan's cheeks. "None of you business." he snapped. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade." He turned on his heel and walked off. Bellatrix sighed and leaned against the wall. She suppose she should go find Rodolphus. There goes her nice quiet day reading.


	9. Shrieking Shack Meeting

**A/N- This is probably the last chapter I'll post before school starts next Monday. I can't wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8----- Shrieking Shack Meeting **

Bellatrix found Rodolphus sitting outside with a few first year boys. She walked over. "Lestrange, we need to talk." she snapped. "Yea Rod, she wants to talk to you." This kid named Avery mocked. He was short and pale with messy blonde hair and dark eyes. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Rodolphus asked but he remained seated on the steps of the castle. "In private." Bellatrix hissed. Rodolphus sighed and stood up. "I'll be back." he told his friends. As he walked away with Bellatrix, the boys started to make cat calls. 

Bellatrix stopped when they were out of hearing and view from the boys. "They are so immature." she told him. Rodolphus crossed his arms across his chest. "If you're going to tease my friends-" he started. "You're mad at me?" she interrupted. "What did I do to you?" she hissed. Rodolphus sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Nothing." he muttered. "What did you want?" "Well, my cousin Evan Rosier invited me to hang out with him and his friends in Hogsmeade." Bellatrix explained. "And he said that you can come to if you." Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. Bellatrix nodded. "Okay, I'll go." Rodolphus said. 

Bar button not working 

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were waiting by the Shrieking Shack at 3:00. It wasn't that hard for both of them to sneak into the village. Rodolphus stood standing by the fence. He was staring at Bellatrix. "What?" she snapped. "Nothing." Rodolphus muttered. He blushed and turned away. The two heard laughter. They turned toward the hill and they saw four 6th years walking up. Evan was in the lead. "Glad you could make it." he called. The other three guys laughed. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "This is Antonin Dolohov." Evan introduced as he pointed to a kid to his left. The kid was kind of short and pale. He had a long pale, twisted face. "Augustus Rockwood." Evan said pointing to the kid to his right. Augustus was tall with long greasy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "And this is Roland Wilkes." Evan pointed to the kid behind him. Roland was tall with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. "Everyone this is my cousin Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. I invited them because Miss Priss over here as met the Dark Lord a few weeks ago." 

Muttering went through Evan's friends. Rodolphus looked confused. "Wait, Lord Voldemort?" Rodolphus asked unsure. Augustus rolled his eyes. "We have innocence here." he said with a laugh. "Lord Voldemort is only the greatest wizard of all time" Evan cried as he looked at Rodolphus. "He is trying to rid the world of filth. God knows we can do with getting rid of the half breeds and muggles." Rodolphus blinked. Augustus, Antonin, and Roland laughed. "Your father is involved with the Dark Lord and his killings." Evan snapped at Rodolphus. Bellatrix sighed. "Is this why you invited us here?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Wow, you're a sassy one." Antonin cried as he circled Bellatrix. "Yea well the sassy one is getting annoyed so what do you want?" she snapped. "You met the Dark Lord?" Roland asked. "I mean you actually met him?" His dark blue eyes were wide. "Yeah." Bellatrix answered. "He said that I was a beauty. And kissed my hand." "Yea right." Evan snapped. "Fine, don't believe me then." Bellatrix said. She grabbed Rodolphus's arm and started to pull him away. "Okay okay." Evan cried. "We believe you. How was it?" "How was what?" Bellatrix asked. She stopped and turned around. "Being in his presence." Evan said. 

Bellatrix shrugged. "It was nothing special." she answered. "Nothing special?" Augustus cried. "He is the great Dark Lord. How isn't it special?" Bellatrix shrugged. "I'm joining him." Evan said. "The day I turn seventeen." "I am too." Antonin cried. "So am I." Augustus said. "Me too." Roland added. His dark blue eyes were fixed on Bellatrix. She met his glance with her gray ones. Rodolphus scowled as he looked between Bellatrix and Roland. Bellatrix pulled her gaze from Roland and looked at her cousin. "Thanks for the invitation, cousin dearest. But Lestrange and I should really be going." Bellatrix pulled Rodolphus away. 

"I can walk, you know." he said as he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Look, I know that wasn't fun." Bellatrix told him. "But how about we go shopping. Christmas is coming up." Rodolphus nodded and the two walked down the hill to the shops. 


	10. Coming Home

A/N-I know I haven't updated in awhile. And I am sorry. But here's chapter 9.

Chapter 9---- Coming Home

"I'm taking a break!" Andromeda cried as she pushed herself away from the barre. Narcissa finished her warm up and walked over to Andromeda. Andromeda was sitting cross legged on the floor drinking from a water bottle. Narcissa sat down beside her and took a drink from her water bottle. Narcissa looked down at her wet pink leotards. "I'm all sweaty." she cried. "So am I." Andromeda told her. Narcissa pouted. She stood up and looked in the mirrors that were covering one side of the room.

She turned to look at herself in the different angles. "An?" Narcissa said. "Yea." Andromeda answered. "Do you think I am fat?" Narcissa asked. "No." Andromeda replied as she rolled her eyes. "I do." Narcissa said as she turned around to look at Andromeda. "How am I going to ever marry Lucius if I am fat? He wouldn't want me. No one would." Narcissa cried hysterically. Andromeda walked over to her and hugged her. "Cissy, you're not fat. Has someone been telling you you are fat?" Andromeda asked as she comforted the young girl. "No." Narcissa replied quietly. "Cissy, if someone is calling you fat you can tell Bella and I. And we will take care of it." Andromeda told her.

Narcissa shook her head. Her blonde curls hitting her head. Her hair was piled on top of her head. Held in a place by a silk pink ribbon. Andromeda sighed. "Come on, let's practice." she said. She helped Narcissa up. "Can I pick the music?" Narcissa asked. Andromeda nodded. Narcissa smiled and ran to pick her favorite song. The music to Sleeping Beauty. The music started and Andromeda and Narcissa got into their positions. They started to dance. When their practice ended, Andromeda fell to the floor. "My feet hurt." she cried. She took off her white pointes.

"Mine don't." Narcissa said as she danced around the room. Andromeda sighed and rubbed her feet. The door of the room opened and Bellatrix stood there. "Don't you ever tire of the silly ballet, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa turned around and saw her oldest sister standing there. "Bella!" she cried. She ran to her sister and threw her arms around her neck. She hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much!" she cried. "I missed you too." Bellatrix told her. Andromeda walked over and hugged Bellatrix too. "Welcome home." she told her. Bellatrix nodded.

"Daddy wouldn't let us come to the train station with him and momma to pick you up." Narcissa said. Bellatrix nodded. "How was school?" Andromeda asked. "It was okay." Bellatrix replied. "It was fun. The classes were pretty easy." "Do you talk to Rodolphus?" Narcissa asked. Her big blue eyes were sparkling. "Are you kidding me?" Bellatrix asked. "The kid doesn't stop following me around. He is like a lost puppy." "Aw." Narcissa cried. "He likes you." "Yeah, he will like me even more when I put my foot in his a-" Bellatrix started but stopped when Druella walked in. "Girls, time for dinner." Druella told them.

The girls nodded. "Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga are here. Along with Sirius and Regulus." Druella told her daughters. "Why are they here, momma?" Narcissa asked. "They came to welcome Bellatrix back from school." Druella answered. Bellatrix scowled. Druella smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now go get washed up and come down for dinner." The girls left the room and walked to each of their rooms. They went to get dressed for dinner. When the girls met in the hall, Bellatrix was wearing a black dress, Andromeda was wearing a blue dress, and Narcissa was wearing a pink dress.

"I hate getting dressed up for dinner." Bellatrix snapped. "At Hogwarts, you didn't have too." "I will when I am at Hogwarts." Narcissa said proudly. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. The girls went down to dinner


	11. Christmas Fun

**Chapter 10----- Christmas Fun**

Bellatrix opened her eyes early on Christmas morning. She saw an owl perched on her desk chair. Bellatrix sighed and got out of bed. Her long white night gown dragging on the floor. She walked over to the owl and saw a package was tied to the owl's leg. Bellatrix took the package from the owl and it flew out. She took the package over to her bed and sank down onto it. She saw a letter attached to the package. She took it and opened it. She took the letter out and started to read. It was a christmas gift from Rodolphus. She tossed the letter aside and opened the package. A black leather bind book was lying there. She opened it and saw that it was blank. It was a diary.

Along with the diary, a handsome eagle owl feather quill was there. Bellatrix smiled down at the gift. Her door opened and Andromeda and Narcissa ran in. "It's Christmas!" Narcissa cried. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and she put the gift on her desk. "Ooooo, who got you that?" Narcissa cried as she looked at the diary. "Rodolphus." Bellatrix answered. "Aw, he really likes you." Narcissa said. "Come on, let's go downstairs." Bellatrix snapped. The three girls walked down to the living room. They burst in the door to see Druella and Cygnus sitting in the living room by the big christmas tree. Presents were piled high under the tree. Cygnus was drinking his usual morning coffee. Druella was drinking tea. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa's eyes sparkled. "Happy Christmas, girls." Druella said.

The girls ran to the presents and started to rip them open greedily. Cygnus walked over to his wife and put his arm around her waist. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. She rested her head on his chest and watched their daughters open their gifts. When all the gifts were opened, the girls sat on the floor admiring their gifts. "Thanks for the doll, Bellatrix." Narcissa cried as she hugged a blonde doll to her tightly. The doll was wearing a deep blue velvet dress. Bellatrix hugged her little sister. "Your welcome." Bellatrix told her. "I like my potions ingredients." Andromeda cried.

"You can make more potions." Bellatrix said. "I thought you were running low." "No more polyjuice potions, young lady." Druella scolded. "Sorry momma." Andromeda said. "Girls, your mother and I have a ball to go to tonight." Cygnus told them. "Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga will be coming too so Sirius and Regulus will be here with you." "Who's ball is it?" Narcissa asked as she stood up. Bellatrix and Andromeda looked at each other. They rolled their eyes. "The Wilkes." Druella replied. "They have a son named Roland. He is a 6th year at Hogwarts." "I met him." Bellatrix said. Druella smiled at her. "She was waiting for you to say that." Andromeda muttered to her.

Bellatrix nodded in annoyance. Narcissa started to dance around the room. "I love balls." she cried. "Momma, daddy, when can I go to the balls with you?" Cygnus knelted down and picked up his youngest daughter. "When you are thirteen." he told her. She pouted and Cygnus kissed her forehead. "Hey girls, guess what?" Cygnus cried. "What?" the three girls cried in unison. "It snowed last night." The girls cried happily and ran from the room. "Don't run!" Druella yelled after them. Cygnus laughed and swung Druella into his arms. Druella smiled up at him. "Come on, let's join the kids."

Druella and Cygnus joined their daughters outside. Bellatrix and Andromeda smirked at each other. "Hey Cissy." they called. Narcissa looked up and she got a face full of snow. Bellatrix and Andromeda started to laugh. Narcissa's lip quivered. Tears started to fall from her blue eyes. "Hey don't cry, beautiful." Cygnus whispered in her ear. "Pick up some snow." "But they will get me back." Narcissa cried as she looked up at her father. "I'll be with you." he told her. "Now pick up some snow." Narcissa obeyed reluctantly. Cygnus made two snow balls. "Now come on." They walked over to Bellatrix and Andromeda. "Bella, An." Narcissa said. Both girls turned around. Narcissa and Cygnus threw the snow at them.

Bellatrix and Andromeda wiped the snow from their faces. Bellatrix scowled while Andromeda laughed. The girls started to chase each other around. Cygnus stood and watched his daughters. He felt a snow ball hit him on the back. He turned and saw his wife, holding a snowball. "Did you throw a snowball at me?" he asked. "Maybe." she said. "What's it to you?" Cygnus started running toward her. She threw the snowball at him and ran. The family stayed outside for the rest of the afternoon.

"I always loved Christmas." Andromeda cried. The three sisters were still sitting in the decaying living room. Andromeda was looking at the spot where the Christmas tree always stood. "Yea, we were so spoiled." Bellatrix said. Narcissa nodded in agreement. "But the real fun came later that night." Bellatrix said with an evil grin. Andromeda nodded with a laugh.


	12. Sirius, the little model

Chapter 11----- Sirius, the little model 

"We are leaving." Druella said as she came to the doorway of the playroom. Walburga was at her side. Bellatrix was sitting in a chair by the window, writing in the diary Rodolphus had given her. Andromeda was in the corner, mixing up potions. Narcissa was brushing her new doll's hair. Sirius was playing with trucks in the middle of the room. Regulus was downstairs with the nanny. Narcissa jumped up and ran to her mother. She hugged her waist tightly. Druella smiled and brushed her daughter's blonde hair away from her face. "Will you have a dance for me?" Narcissa asked. Druella laughed. "Of course I will, darling." Druella told the young girl. Narcissa smiled. 

Orion and Cygnus appeared in the doorway. "We are going to be late." Orion told the women. Druella nodded. "Listen to the nannies." Cygnus said as he looked at his daughters. The four adults left. Bellatrix snapped the diary shut. "Finally." she cried. "I thought that they would never leave." "What do you want to do?" Andromeda asked her. "I don't know." Bellatrix said. "Something. I'm bored." Bellatrix looked at Narcissa. "Cissy, what do you want to do?" she asked. Narcissa shrugged as she ran a brush through the doll's hair. Bellatrix sighed. 

She looked around the room for something to do. Her gray eyes caught little Sirius playing happily on the floor. He was unaware that he was being watched. Bellatrix put her fingers up and made a square. She looked through them at Sirius and she smirked. "Bella?" Andromeda said curiously. "I think I just found our entertainment." Bellatrix cried. She jumped to her feet. "Sirius." she called. The three year old looked up. His dark eyes met her gray ones. "Yes, Bella." he asked in his little childish voice. "You wanna play a game with us?" Bellatrix asked. Sirius nodded happily. "Good." she replied. "Follow us." Bellatrix stood up and walked out of the room. Sirius followed her. "What is she planning?" Narcissa whined. Andromeda shrugged and followed. Narcissa sighed and went after them. 

Bellatrix lead them to her parents room. She opened the door and started to go in when Andromeda hissed "Bella, we can't go in there without momma or daddy's approval." "What they don't know, won't hurt them." Bellatrix snapped back. She walked into the master suite. It had a king sized four poster bed in the middle of the room. Bellatrix walked past the bed and over to her mother's vanity table. "Sirius, sit!" Bellatrix ordered. Sirius sat at the vanity table. "What are we doing?" Sirius asked curiously. "We are going to make you into a model." Bellatrix said. She looked at all the make up that was on the vanity table. "Now what is your color?" she asked herself out loud. "Bellatrix, no." Andromeda snapped. "Momma said never to touch her stuff." "She's not here, is she?" Bellatrix asked. "She won't know. Just as long as we put the stuff back right." She turned back to Sirius. "Now what is your color?" Narcissa giggled. "I think pink." she said. 

"Pink it is." Bellatrix said as she pulled pink nail polish toward her. "Hold up." Andromeda said as she put her hand up. "What?" Bellatrix snapped. "I think red would be more his color." Andromeda answered. Bellatrix smirked. "Yes." she cried. "It is perfect! He will be a vixen." The girls laughed and started to dress Sirius up. Narcissa started to fix Sirius's hair. Andromeda painted his nails. Bellatrix walked over to her mother's closet and opened it. "What are you doing?" Andromeda asked. "Trying to find a red dress." Bellatrix replied. "Are you crazy? The dress would never fit him." Andromeda hissed. "I know, An." Bellatrix whined. "Just trust me." Andromeda sighed and put red lipstick on Sirius's lips. "Aha!" Bellatrix cried as she took a red dress out of the closet. She also had a pair of red shoes. She pointed her wand at the dress and shoes and they shrunk down to Sirius's size. 

Bellatrix put the dress and shoes on him as Narcissa finished with his eye shadow. "Sirius, no!" Narcissa scolded. "You are not supposed to eat the lipstick." Andromeda and Bellatrix looked at him to see that he had licked off the lipstick that was on his lips. "But it tasted good!" Sirius whined. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't want to be model." he cried stubbornly. "You're making me into a girl. Don't want to be girl! Want to be Sirius!" "We are not making you into a girl." Bellatrix told him. "Guy models wear this stuff." "Do they?" Sirius asked. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa nodded. "Okay." Sirius said as he uncrossed his arms. "Be right back!" Bellatrix yelled as she ran from the room. 

Narcissa reapplied the lipstick to Sirius's lips. He was wearing the red dress, red shoes, red nail polish, red lipstick, blush, eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. His hair was curled and he was wearing a red headband. Bellatrix stepped back into the room. She was holding a camera. "Okay, Sirius, start to model." Bellatrix ordered. Sirius started to strut around the room. Andromeda and Narcissa fell onto the floor, laughing. Bellatrix smirked and snapped pictures left and right. All off a sudden the door opened and one of the nannies walked in. Andromeda and Narcissa stopped laughing and stood up quickly. "What is going on in here?" she demanded. She caught sight of Sirius and she screamed. 

Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were forced to go to bed. Bellatrix sighed and walked into her room. Her camera was taken away. She was mad. She had just got it that day. She pouted. She shut the door and started to undress. A little box on her desk caught her eye. She quickly dressed into her night gown and walked over to her desk. It was a small light blue velvet box. She picked it up. A letter was under the box. She opened it and read it quickly. She blushed when she saw who it was from. The letter read... 

Dear Miss Black, 

I thought every girl your age should have one of these. I hope you enjoy it. If you continue to stay just as beautiful as you are then I will send you a new one for every birthday and Christmas. I hope when you wear it that you will think of me. This gift is a reminder that you are in my thoughts daily. 

With love,  
Lord Voldemort 

Bellatrix smiled and put the letter aside. She opened the box and saw a gold charm bracelet. There was only one charm on the braclet. It was a golden heart. Bellatrix smiled and placed the bracelet back into the box and layed down in bed. Her mind fluttered back to Lord Voldemort. She fell into a peaceful sleep. When the adults came home, they were so drunk that they didn't care. But the girls were punished in the morning.  



	13. One of the Few

A/N- I would have put this up sooner but SOMEONE was being difficult...a.k.a. one of my friends. But here it is! 

Chapter 12-------- One of the few 

Bellatrix had returned to school. She hadn't told her family about the charm bracelet. She wore it everyday. She would never take it off. She kept it close to her always. The weather started to get warmer. The Slytherin quidditch players were practicing in the quidditch pitch. The team was pretty much made up of 6th and 7th years. Roland and Evan were on the team too. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were sitting in the stands. Rodolphus was doing his transfiguration essay. Bellatrix was reading another book that she stole from home. 

"What are you reading?" Rodolphus asked her. "A dark arts book." Bellatrix replied as she flipped a page. "You are always reading those, aren't you?" Rodolphus asked her. Bellatrix nodded. The team landed on the ground. Five of the players walked into the changing rooms while two walked over to the two first years sitting on the stands. "Aw Roland, look at the cute couple." Evan teased. Roland smirked. "We are not dating." Bellatrix snapped. Rodolphus bit his lip in embarrassment. 

"Mhmmm." Evan replied. He ruffled Bellatrix's hair. "Didn't see much of you on this vacation." Evan told his cousin. Bellatrix scowled at him and fixed her hair. "Andromeda, Narcissa, and I got in trouble." Bellatrix told him. "What did you three do?" Evan asked with a laugh. "Well, my parents and Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga went out to Roland's parents ball and we were left alone with Sirius and Regulus. I was bored so I convinced Andromeda and Narcissa to dress up Sirius in my mother's clothes." Evan laughed. "We even did his hair and put make up on him." Bellatrix added. "I hope you took pictures." Evan told her. 

Bellatrix nodded. "I did but the stupid nanny took my camera away and gave it to my parents." Evan laughed. "You see Bell, the goal was not to get caught." Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at him. Roland smiled at Bellatrix. Bellatrix gave him a flirting smile. Rodolphus wrote faster. He squeezed the quill hard. The wind blew and Bellatrix's hair blew into her face. She brushed it away and Evan caught sight of her bracelet. "What is that?" Evan asked. "What is what?" Bellatrix said. Evan grabbed her arm and showed her the charm bracelet. Roland and Rodolphus caught sight of the bracelet. "A charm bracelet." Bellatrix answered. "What does it look like to you?" 

Evan scowled. "When did you get it?" he asked her. "For Christmas." Bellatrix replied. "Who gave it to you?" Evan snapped. "What is with the questions?" she hissed. "Who gave it to you?" Evan repeated. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Come on Rodolphus." Rodolphus nodded and put his essay into his bag. Bellatrix put her book away. She stood up. Evan grabbed her arm. "Where did you get it?" he asked. "From my future husband." Bellatrix hissed. "What's it to you?" Evan looked taken back. The words Bellatrix just said hit her and she blushed. She grabbed Rodolphus's arm and pulled him out of the pitch. She let go of him when they were almost back to the castle. 

"So where did you get the bracelet?" Rodolphus asked. Bellatrix bit her lip. Should she tell him? He was one of the few that knew about the bracelet. Bellatrix sighed and pulled Rodolphus into the shadows of the castle. She pushed him up against the wall. She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the charm bracelet. "I got it for Christmas." Bellatrix told him. "From Lord Voldemort." Rodolphus's dark blue eyes grew wide. "He...He gave that to you?" he asked. Bellatrix nodded. "He is supposed to give me a new charm for every birthday and Christmas." Rodolphus bit his lip. "What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked him. Rodolphus shook his head. "I don't know about him." Rodolphus said. "I mean he is how old and he is hitting on an eleven year old girl." 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Bell." Rodolphus told her. "I'm just worried about you." Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "Worried about me?" she asked. She laughed again. Rodolphus shook his head. He bit his lip. Bellatrix just continued to laugh. He pushed past her. And started to head back toward the castle. "Hold up!" Bellatrix said. She grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at her. "What?" he snapped. "You aren't going to tell anyone who gave me this, are you?" she asked. Rodolphus sighed. "No, I'm not." he said. "Good." Bellatrix said. 

"Can I go now?" Rodolphus snapped. Bellatrix nodded but she didn't let go of him. "Are you gonna let me go?" he asked. Bellatrix moved closer to him. Rodolphus looked down at her. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. They pulled away, breathing heavily. He smiled at her. She smirked and walked back up to the castle. Rodolphus leaned against the castle wall and smiled.  



	14. Bellatrix vs Avery

**Chapter 13------ Bellatrix vs. Avery**

Bellatrix sat in breakfast one morning. She was sitting beside her friends when a number of different owls flew in. Bellatrix took a sip of orange juice. She placed the goblet down when the Black eagle owl flew up. It landed beside her. It was carrying a small package. Bellatrix took the package and the owl flew off. "Another charm for your bracelet?" Evan asked from down the table. Bellatrix glared at him. She looked up and saw Rodolphus looking hard at the package. "It's from my parents." she told him. Rodolphus nodded in relief. Bellatrix opened the package. Inside was her camera. Bellatrix smiled. A letter was inside. The letter read...

**Dear Bellatrix,**

**You're mother and I decided that you can have this back. But do not dress Sirius up again. At least not with your mother's stuff. Do well on those final exams and you might get a present when you come home. We all miss you and can't wait to see you. Your mother, Andromeda, and Narcissa send their love. Have fun sweetheart. We will see you real soon.**

**Love,**

**Daddy**

**P.S. I made copies for the whole family.**

Bellatrix looked at the P.S. curiously. She reached into the envelope and pulled out a picture. It was of Sirius, dressed up in his model outfit. He was strutting around in the picture. Bellatrix started to laugh. Evan looked down the table at her. She held up the picture. He got up and walked over. When he saw the picture he started to laugh. Bellatrix put it in her bag safely. She could use that for blackmail when Sirius got older.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Headmaster Dippet walked in with Professor Albus Dumbledore, the charms Professor, at his heels. They walked up to the staff table and sat down beside each other. "Did you hear the rumor?" Avery asked as he looked around at his friends. "What rumor?" Rodolphus asked. "The rumor that Dippet is retiring this year." Avery said. "Dumbledore is supposed to take his place." "Where did you hear this at?" Bellatrix snapped.

"From my father." Avery replied. "And why the hell are you eavesdropping?" "Not eavesdropping." Bellatrix told him. "Oh really?" Avery asked. Bellatrix nodded. "Could you talk any louder?" Avery scowled at her. Bellatrix smirked. "I will talk to my father." Bellatrix told Avery. "What will your father know?" Avery hissed. "A lot more than your father." Bellatrix answered. Avery's friends started to laugh. Avery glared at them. "Shut up!" he hissed. Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Or what?" he asked.

Avery narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, I forgot, Black is your whore." "Excuse me!" Bellatrix hissed. She stood up. Her friends pulled her down. "I am no one's whore!" Bellatrix snapped. Avery smirked. "Except maybe Rodolphus's." Bellatrix gritted her teeth. Her friends pulled her out of the Great Hall. "Look, he is not worth it." one of her friends told her. Bellatrix scowled. The doors opened and Avery and his group walked out. Rodolphus was following behind. "Yea Black, you don't want to break a nail." Avery hissed. He pushed past her. Bellatrix growled and threw Avery against the wall. "You shouldn't have messed with Bellatrix Black." she hissed in his ear.

She pulled back her fist and sank it hard in his nose. A crack was heard and blood started to gush from his nose. Both groups stood there in shock. Bellatrix pulled back her first again and sank it into his stomach. She kneed him in the balls. He fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "Nope, I don't think I broke a nail." Bellatrix hissed as she kicked him hard in the side. She nodded to her friends and they walked off. Rodolphus and the rest of the group started to laugh. Avery stood up slowly. "Stupid bitch." he muttered. He wiped his nose and moaned. He glared at his friends. "Shut up you cackling hags." he snapped. His friends laughed harder. Avery muttered angrily under his breath and stormed off. The group continued to laugh and followed him.


	15. Fighting for Honor

**A/N:**_I know I didn't update in awhile but here is a long chapter. Happy Holidays!_

**Chapter 14----- Fighting for Honor**

Summer was soon upon them. Bellatrix woke up to sunlight shining on her face. She scowled and pulled the pillow over her head. Her door opened and Andromeda and Narcissa walked in. They jumped on Bellatrix. "Come on, Bell." Narcissa cried. "Rise and shine!" "Go away!" Bellatrix growled. "No come on, get up!" Andromeda cried. "I'm up!" Bellatrix snapped. "No you're not." Narcissa told her. "Your eyes are still closed." "But I'm up." Bellatrix said. Andromeda and Narcissa narrowed their eyes at her. Even though Bellatrix couldn't see them, she could feel their eyes on her. She sighed and sat up. "Okay, I'm up." she said. "Where's the fire?" "No fire." Narcissa said. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "The Malfoys are coming today for lunch." Narcissa cried. Bellatrix whined and layed back down. 

"Bella, up!" Narcissa ordered. "No." Bellatrix said as she pulled her pillow back over her head.. "I'm sick!" Narcissa blinked. "You don't look sick." she said as she tried to grab the pillow off of her. Bellatrix held the pillow tighter. Her nails digging into the pillow. "She's not sick, Cissy." Andromeda said with a sigh. Narcissa blinked again. Andromeda grabbed the pillow and pried it from Bellatrix's hands. She threw the pillow across the room. "Wake up now, Bellatrix!" Andromeda hissed. "Alright, alright." Bellatrix growled. Narcissa smiled and stood up. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast." Bellatrix sighed. The three girls marched downstairs and into the dining room. Cygnus and Druella were already seated at the table. They were already eating. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa took their seats at the table. "Good morning girls." Cygnus and Druella greeted in unison. "Good morning." Narcissa and Andromeda cried. "Morning." Bellatrix muttered. 

Druella looked up at her daughter. A hard look was on her face. "Good morning." Bellatrix cried happily. "That's better." Druella said. Druella took a sip of tea. "Bellatrix, since you decided to sleep late, you didn't hear the plans for today." Bellatrix looked up at her mother. 'The Malfoys died in an unexplainable explosion.' Bellatrix thought. "The Malfoys are coming today for lunch." Druella told her daughter. Bellatrix smiled at the thoughts of the Malfoys just keeling over dead. Druella thought that she was smiling about the Malfoys coming. "You're happy?" Druella asked. Bellatrix started to shake her head but she caught look at her father's face. She sighed and nodded. Druella smiled. "You better be on your best behavior today, Bell." Cygnus said. "I will daddy!" Bellatrix muttered as she ate her breakfast. 

The Malfoys arrived a few hours later. Lunch was over and the children were left alone in the living room. No one was really speaking. Narcissa, who had been happy all morning, was now nervous and quiet. Bellatrix crossed and uncrossed her arms. The silence was really starting to bother her. Bellatrix caught glance of her youngest sister out of the corner of her eye. She was staring down at herself self conciously. Bellatrix motioned for Andromeda to leave the room. "Excuse us for a moment." Andromeda said as she stood up. Lucius nodded as if he was the one to give them permission to leave. Bellatrix stood up and lead Andromeda out of the room. "What is it Bella?" Andromeda asked. "I think it is him." Bellatrix hissed as she crossed her arms. "Him as in Lucius?" Andromeda asked confused. Bellatrix resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes." she answered. "Okay what did he do?" Andromeda asked. "He is the one that has been putting Narcissa down about herself." Bellatrix told her. 

Andromeda bit her lip. "How can you be sure?" she asked her. "Well." Bellatrix said. "She was all happy before he arrived and now she is just sitting there all nervous looking and quiet. That is not like her at all. She used to always talk to him. We never had too." "I guess." Andromeda muttered. Bellatrix groaned. Narcissa walked over to them. "Come on, Lucius is bored, let's go outside." she said. "Bored?" Bellatrix cried. "What the bloody hell are we? His servents?" Narcissa gasped. "Bellatrix, you just swore. Momma and daddy don't want you swearing." "Oh shut up, Cissy." Bellatrix snapped. "We have to ask you something." "What?" Narcissa asked. "Is Lucius the one who has been making you feel bad about yourself?" Andromeda asked as she took her hand. "No." Narcissa replied as she pulled her hand out of her sister's grasp. "Narcissa." Bellatrix said gently. "If he is just tell us." Narcissa bit her lip as tears filled her blue eyes. 

"Cissy?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa nodded her head as tears fell from her face. "He found out about me liking him." Narcissa told her sisters. "He told me that I was too ugly and fat to be with. He says that the Black name isn't good enough, that we have too many disgraces." "Oh don't listen to him, Cissy." Bellatrix said. "He isn't worth it. There will be lots of other guys out there who will be lucky to have you. And will treat you better than him." "B-but I d-don't want anyone else I-I w-want him." Narcissa sobbed. Andromeda hugged the little girl. Bellatrix tore her eyes from Narcissa. She stared back at the living room door. Her gray eyes were narrowed and filled with anger and hatred. She stormed over to the door. Andromeda and Narcissa looked at each other in worry. Bellatrix pulled the door open. Lucius jumped. "Oh it's you, good, I'm bored, let's go do something." Lucius said as he stood up. 

Bellatrix walked over to him and sunk her fist hard into his face. He cried as her fist came in contact with his right eye. Narcissa cried out in surprise. Andromeda looked at Bellatrix to Narcissa, who still had tears running down her face. She was angry for what that little worm had done to her sister. She bit her lip and ran into the living room. Bellatrix was punching him anywhere she could reach. "You wanna say nasty things to my sister?" Andromeda asked. She pulled back her fist and hit him hard in the mouth. Bellatrix's gray eyes grew wide in shock. "You think you are so much better because your father is Abraxas Malfoy." Andromeda pulled back her fist and punched Lucius in the mouth again. "The only thing you're father is good at is stealing from the honest people." Andromeda cried hysterically as she punched Lucius in the mouth again. "Go on, now say another word about my family or sister." Andromeda urged as she punched him one last time in the mouth. 

Andromeda pulled her fist back to punch him somwhere else when she felt two strong arms grab ahold of her. The arms were lifting her off the ground She started to kick her legs. She wanted back down. She wanted to finish beating up Lucius. She kicked her legs harder. Kicking the person, who was holding her, as hard as she could. "Andromeda!" a voice yelled. Andromeda turned to look at the person who was holding her and saw that it was her father. His face was hard. And he looked angry. Andromeda burst into tears. Cygnus softened his look and hugged his daughter close to him. He ran his hands through her auburn colored hair and whispered soothing words to her. 

Celes was babying her son. Abraxas looked outraged. "Cygnus." he called. "I hope your girls will be punished." Andromeda looked up at her father. Tears were still running down her face. "Daddy, he started it. He said that our family wasn't good enough. He said that it was filled with disgraces." Abraxas went pale at the girl's words. He looked around the room nervously. "He made Narcissa cry, saying that she was ugly and fat." Andromeda continued. Cygnus narrowed his eyes at Abraxas. Abraxas saw Cygnus and turned his face impassive. "Get out of my house!" Cygnus yelled at the Malfoys. His voice filled with hatred and rage. "Get out and never come back!" Abraxas smirked. "With pleasure. You know my son is right. Your family is filled with disgrace." Cygnus set his daughter down and took out his wand. "You don't even want me to start talking about your family, Malfoy." Cygnus hissed. 

Abraxas glared down at him and left with Celes and Lucius. Druella stood in shock for a few minutes. She opened and closed her mouth. Cygnus sat down on the couch, warily. He waved his daughters over. Narcissa walked over and sat on his lap. Bellatrix sat to the left of him and Andromeda to the right. Druella sank into an arm chair and covered her face with her hands.  



End file.
